Love thy father
by zjia2
Summary: (Repost of revised story) My version of Finney's confrontation with his father.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Third Watch characters.

This is a repost of a I wrote the story last year in a more readable format. It wasn't intentional at the time, but the story may contain spoilers for the latest episodes of season 6.

I'm a big fan of Third Watch and I think it is one of the best scripted-shows on TV. The writers do a fantastic job weaving the lives of so many intricate characters. My story is told from Brendan Finney's point of view. I think his character has a lot of potential to develop in the future, especially regarding his relationship with his father. The story continues after the episode "rat bastard" (may contain some spoilers). It's my first fan fiction, please read and review.

Chapter 1: Christmas Eve, Midnight

The gunshot rings in my ears and almost deafens me. A sharp pain rips through my chest like I've never experienced before. I drop to my knees, unable to move another fiber in my body. I try not to look, but there's so much blood in front of my eyes, warm and flowing and gushing, melting a pattern in the glittering, pure blanket of snow covering the rooftop. Time seems to have stopped and I can't quite catch my breath, but the pain is more than physical, because the man who pulled the trigger is someone I've feared and loved and revered my entire life.

"Finney! Fin, are you alright?" Davis' voice is drifting my way from the stairs. Even though my senses are numbing me, I can hear Sully on the radio, "Central, this is 5-5 Charlie, shots fired on the roof of IAB headquarters, requesting backup now!" He sounds almost out of breath. _It's too late,_ I thought, _and it's not suppose to end like this_…


	2. Rewind Three days before Christmas

Chapter 2: Rewind- Three days before Christmas

_Everyone's just so out of control_. I thought as I watched the ambulance take Monroe to the hospital. We've been chasing this drug dealer who shot a little girl for the past few hours and finally caught up with him, but nobody came to back us up. Monroe got pretty roughed up. I've never seen her look so scared and defeated, and she was shaken and in tears. What Davis, Sully and they others did was just wrong. I mean, I try to stay away from my Dad's business with IAB, but I get where they come from. All they wanna do is keep the crooked cops that give us all a bad reputation off the streets. I can see that Davis's mad since Monroe's been lying to him, but to abandon her like that is just so…

"Brendan, what's that on your head? Is that blood?"

I turned around and Grace is right behind me, concerned written all over her face. I touched the back of my neck, it's wet.

"Oh that, it's nothing, some jackass hit me from the back with a bat. I passed out for a while but I'm fine now, really."

"Do you feel dizzy right now? That's a nasty bump. You'll have to come to the hospital with me to get that checked. You could have a concussion." She took out a light and started to examine my pupils. I really love it when she gets so serious and professional, but she worries way too much. I brush her hands away gently: "Grace, I'm fine. Just give me a bandage or something. Better yet, we're both off from work soon, can I come over to your place later and you can patch me up then?"

Grace smiled, "alright macho guy, I'm giving you a last warning. There will be no _later_ if you don't come with me to the hospital right now. Unless you're just being a big baby, it that case I promise there will be no needle poking involved."

"Hey, be nice if you want me to be your patient." I retorted, "I'll go with you. Let me just tell Davis that I'll finish my report on the arrest tomorrow."

I walked over to Davis and Sully's squad car, and they stopped talking abruptly when they saw me. "Hey man, Grace says I should get my head checked out. I'll finish my report later if that's okay with you."

Sully snorted, "I should have known, a little bruise here and there and junior is already crying for help."

I've been told many times before, mostly by my Dad and the training officers at the academy, but apparently my temper really gets the better of me. I flared up, "maybe I just have a little nick, but what about Monroe? Huh? She could have died in that hole and all she wanted to do is to prove that she's a damn good cop and catch the bastard who shot that little girl. What about you, Davis? You couldn't find us in time? You know that's bullshit. I understand if nobody else came, but Sasha's your girl and you were just going to leave her hanging? "

Sully took a step forward, but Davis held him back. "Well, she's not a real cop and she's not my girl. I don't care what you think but we were delayed. I suggest you go right now, and I don't know, stick with you new partner because nobody wants you here right now. We got the report covered."

I took a step back. Davis' tone is so cold and matter of fact, yet he sounded more threatening than 10 raving Sullies. "Hey, chill man, you've been so off lately, even before you found out about Monroe. What the hell happened to you?"

Davis looked at me dead in my eyes: "your old man, that's what happened". He and Sully turned away and walked over to the other squad cars.

I stood there, stunned. Grace called out to me and I jumped into the ambulance.

Back at the hospital I got the whole check up. I had an egg sized bump, but otherwise I was fine. While Grace was getting ready to leave I went to check in on Monroe. She seems more peaceful now, lying under the white sheets. I was about to let her sleep when she called out.

"Finney, wait."

"Hey Monroe, take it easy". I sat down next to her bed: "how are you doing?"

"You're probably the only one who cares right now". She smiled weakly. "Hey Finney, thanks for sticking up for me, I really appreciate it."

"No problem," but I had to ask. "Sasha, I admire you courage, but are you sure you still wanna come back? I mean, even Davis is acing really weird right now. Maybe they'll turn around eventually, but I'm sure my father can get you some time off and assign you to another precinct. You can start fresh."

Sasha looked away. "Your father? He's the one who told Davis about me and got me into this whole mess."

"What? Why would he blow your cover on purpose?"

Monroe hesitated, "I'm sorry Finney, I shouldn't have said that."

"Common, I need to know. Sully's had a beef with my father since forever, and all of a sudden Davis hates his guts, and now you, too. Tell me what is going on."

She turned and looked at me sadly: "you're a nice guy, Finney. Your father is a tough old man, but you're nothing like him. But I can't tell you about my IAB assignments, and my relationship with Ty is private. If you really have to know, ask your father or Ty yourself. And don't worry about me, I'm not coming back to the squad, I've had enough. I never thought I needed to defend myself so much for believing in what is right. I won't apologize for doing my job, but I'm fed up working for your father as well. I hated it every minute when I had to lie to my friends. If you really want to help me, tell him that I resigned."

I wanted to say something, but a gut feeling stopped me. Monroe looked so tired and defeated, her eyes filling with tears. She used to be so strong, but the events of the day has changed her so much that it was like a light has went out of her. I decided to give her the much needed space and rest. Grace was right outside of the ER door when I came out. Just the sight of her made me smile and forget this hellish day for a little while.


	3. Reflections

Chapter 3: Reflections

Ever since I was a kid, I've wanted to be a cop. My Dad took me to my first firing range when I was 5 and he really pushed me hard. All that work paid off and I was damn proud of being the best shot in my class. I've always thought that aside from being able to shoot, what makes a good cop is good instincts. I could read people pretty well. What can I say? It was my gift.

Take Grace, for example. She may come on kind of strong and push people away because she doesn't want to seem needy, but deep down inside she's a really cool girl. When she ignores me after I've done something really "stupid and pathologically heroic," (like jumping into the river after a sinking car), it's just her way of saying she cares.

Carlos, Grace's partner at work, is like an open book. I've pretty much figured out that he had pined after Grace for a while in the past, and that annoyed me a little in the beginning. I mean, his ego is bigger than his mouth, and he is the most talkative guy I've ever known. He just blabs on and on and never runs out of silly comments. Still, despite his loud mouthing, I can sense that he's falling for the other paramedic Levine, but she probably has to knock him on the head a few more times before he realizes it himself.

Sully, good old Sully. We've never seen eye to eye because of my last name. I do respect his opinions, because he says exactly what's on his mind. I'd never admit this to him, but he's probably better at talking down jumpers than I was. He maybe old, his still got that fiery temper. I probably should stop provoking him and teasing him about being an old timer (probably will give him a heart attack soon), but it's just so much fun. In a way he's like my father. They're both hard-asses and love to rub experience in my face and give unwanted advice, even though I'd never be able to tease my Dad the same way.

Davis, what can I say, he's way too nice and trusting. The best way to get what I wanted from him was to play the pity card, which I did to get him to let me drive on my first day, unfortunately he caught on pretty quick. I knew we'd get along from the start, even if he would not hesitate to yell at me when I've made a mistake. I also pictured him with Monroe long before he told me, what can I say, I've got a good eye. But lately he's becoming way too obsessed with the past. This whole business with reinvestigating his father's death has really changed him. I wish he would get over it and we can be partners again.

Sasha Monroe is the surprise of the bunch. I know that IAB trains their detectives well, but I really couldn't see her working for my father. She's got a look of honesty and she seemed to genuinely believe in what she does. I don't think she ever wanted to deliberately lie to the other cops, who knows? I believe she did consider them her friends.

Out of all the people in my life, only one of them remains a mystery to me- Cathal Finney, Captain of IAB and my father. He never discussed work at home because everything had to be kept top secret. He was a quiet man, but when he spoke, people listened and I had better do the same. Ever since I was a kid he made it clear that he wanted me to follow his footsteps, but not at IAB, never.

"You come from a family of a long line of cops, boy." He would say to me, "I worked hard because everything I do is for you. My own father was a street cop his entire life, but I got to where I am all by myself. Captain of IAB is a tough job. The other big shots say they respect me, but they look down on me and fear me and hate my guts, even if I'm just doing my job and picking up after they messes. You're my only son, and you can go further and do so much more. You're going to make me proud. Aren't you?"

"Yes, sir." Would be my answer, every single time.

He was really tough on me as a kid, insisted that I call him sir since I was 5, but despite everything he never laid a finger on me except the one time I beat up a younger kid in junior high. I'd never forget that beating, nor what he told me that day: "Brendan, when you become a cop, it's going to be your job to protect those who can't fight for themselves, and you can't do that by becoming a bully yourself and take advantage of the weak. Do you understand me?" I didn't answer him at that time, but that was when I really wanted to make him proud of me again. I don't care about promotions and brass and stuff, I just wanted to catch bad guys and kick their asses instead.

Over the years I saw less and less of my father, especially after I joined the academy. Partly because he was so busy and also I guess I wanted to distance myself a little from him. It's not easy when everyone in your class knows that your father works for IAB. I got used to the snide comments and the painted lockers in the beginning, but it gets tiring after a while. So even though I'm a bit ashamed to admit it, I stopped seeing my father except on our weekly lunch meetings. I would tell myself that I'm not cutting him out of my life, I was just waiting until everyone starts seeing me as my own person and not as CT Finney's son. I rarely even go home now except to my Mother's dinner and to see my sister Jenny, but my Dad never said anything about it. That's just like him, I never knew the details of his work, or what was on his mind, but I knew that all he did was uphold the law in his own way. I don't care what Sully and Davis say, whatever their problem, my Dad couldn't have done anything wrong.


	4. Two days before Christmas Revelations

Chapter 4: Two days before Christmas- Revelations

The following morning I could smell trouble in the air right after I entered the locker room. I tried to say hi to Davis. He was about to answer, but Sully gave him a look as if to warn him to be silent. I changed quickly and went in for row-call.

Lieutenant Swersky started with announcements. "Morning everyone. First things first, news. Detective Monroe sustained some serious internal injures last night and decided to take personal time off. She won't be coming back to the 55. I suggest that as a courtesy call for her courageous attempt to capture the shooting suspect you should all feel free to visit her at the hospital to say goodbye." He surveyed the room, but everyone was already noisily mouthing off swearwords and rude comments, none of them Sasha deserved in my opinion.

Swersky continued. "Quiet down now. Sullivan, you're riding alone in 55-Charlie today. Davis, you're back with Finney in 55-David."

"What! You can't put them together again!" Sully yelled.

"Of course I can Sullivan. _Probationary_ Officer Finney certainly can't ride by himself, so unless _you_ want to ride with him, I suggest everyone get to work." Swersky fumed.

Davis and I looked at each other. He stood up and walked over. "Get your stuff and I'll meet you by the patrol car."

I made my way to the car and saw that Davis was already seated in the driver's side. I haven't been riding with him in the past two weeks because he took so many personal days off, but somehow the dynamics have changed. I really miss my old partner, but he was in such a dark mood that I kept my thoughts to myself. It was barely lunchtime and this shift was turning out to be the longest one of my life. Finally I just couldn't stand it anymore.

"Davis, if you got something to say to me, say it." I confronted him.

"No. I don't, Finney. Can we not talk about this?" Davis kept his eyes on the road ahead.

"That's the problem with you. You keep everything to yourself. We're supposed to be partners." I was getting really annoyed. "Listen, if you're mad at my father because he was the one who assigned Monroe…"

"Shut up, Finney. This is not all about Monroe. You don't even know the half of it."

"You know what, _enlighten_ me. I'm sick of hearing how evil my father is from you and Sullivan. If you have anything to throw at me except colorful adjectives, bring it on."

The squad car swerved, barely missed the sidewalk and screeched to a stop. I was suddenly thrown forward. "Are you crazy, Davis? You don't have to try to kill me."

"You really want to know?" Davis stared at me, I could see that he's totally lost his cool. "I've had it with you. Acting as if your old man's holier than the rest of us mortals. Sully says I shouldn't talk to you, because God forbid your father probably planted you here to keep an eye on me. But I don't think so. I think you're just naïve and stupid. Plus, what do I care, I've already laid down all my cards with CT Finney. I don't give a damn who else knows. You, of all people should realize what kind of a person your father is." He reached for a thick manila file and shoved it in my face. "Go ahead, I dare you to read it."

I took the folder and opened it, my heart raced in my chest and my hands began to shake slightly. I didn't know what I expected to find but it can't be good. A few minutes into it I could hardly believe my own eyes. It was an old IAB file about the murder of Ty Davis Sr., and all the evidence seemed to point to my father. _This can't be true. There's got to be some other explanation for it_. I thought. "Where did you get this?" I threw the folder back at Davis.

"Monroe gave it to me, and the man who showed her the file was killed two days ago."

"This is just crazy, my father is not a killer." I argued.

"Tell that to Raymond Morris. He admitted to the whole set-up and was stabbed to death the same night I went to visit him in prison. Are you gonna tell me it's all a coincidence?" Davis stared at me.

I didn't know how to answer him. It was obvious that he and Sully already made up their mind about my father, but I was sure I could find some other proof. I pushed open the passenger door and stepped outside to take a big breath. _I'll prove them wrong. I have to._ Davis honked and I got back inside. We finished the shift in suffocating silence, and I could almost hear snowflakes falling silently on the windshield.


	5. The day before Christmas

Chapter 5: The day before Christmas

I was off duty that morning, and it was just as well because I didn't get any sleep at all the night before. I was meeting my father for lunch and I wasn't sure what to say to him. _Hey Dad, merry Christmas, and by the way, my partner thinks you killed his father, what do you say about that?_ I've never been so nervous in my life, even when I kept telling myself he would definitely have a good answer for everything that happened. I paced outside the little Italian restaurant because I was half an hour early, but decided to go in anyways. I adjusted my uniform in the restaurant window before I went in. My father hated sloppiness.

When I entered the over-stuffed restaurant, I was surprised to see my father was already sitting at a table, chatting with someone else in uniform. He saw me and gestured for me to come over.

"Officer Finney, meet my good friend Chief MacIntyre. Eddie, this my son."

I shook the other man's hands and thought _oh no, not another big shot to help me "advance my career"._

"So, Brendan, right? Your father talks about you a lot. Third in your graduating class, and I heard you've got a cool head and steady hands in the streets. Your father must be damn proud of you." Chief MacIntyre smiled at me.

I could feel my father's stare, but today I really couldn't go on chatting casually about my various accomplishments. "I'm really sorry, Sir. but I need to talk to you, in private." I turned to my father.

My father's eyes narrowed for a brief second and then he smiled. "Please excuse us, Eddie. I guess my son and I have to discuss some last minute Christmas shopping issues."

Chief MacIntyre stood up, "of course Cathal. Tell Angela Merry Christmas." We shook hands again and finally he was gone.

"What was that all about?" My father's voice was low but menacing enough.

I swallowed hard. There was no easy way to say this so I had to come right out and get it over with. "Dad, remember my partner Davis?"

My father leaned back, "of course, I thought I told you he should come talk to me. What is it this time?"

"Well, it's not that simple. He found some evidence, evidence that seemed to incriminate…you." I hesitated.

My father look at me for a while and almost burst out laughing. "That is the most absurd thing I've ever heard. This friend of yours has got a pretty wild imagination." Then his tone turned more serious. "I guess he showed you the IAB file, didn't he?"

I nodded.

"Well, what can I say? Some people just have to dig even if they can't handle the dirt. Do you want to know what really happened to his father? I'll tell you. He was crooked as hell. Sullivan and I were his partners and we tried to talk some sense into him but he wouldn't listen. I guess your partner didn't tell you, but his old man had a second family on the side and five kids that he needed to support. Finally I decided that it really wasn't right. I gave him a choice, either go to IAB and confess or I will do it for him."

I interrupted, "but Sullivan claimed Ty Sr. was already going to IAB the next day."

"No, the coward took the easy way out. If he went to IAB he could be charged and lose his pension and everything. Who's going to feed his two families then? So he took a gun from police custody and hired some low-life to shoot him and make it look like he died in the line of duty. I know because I investigated his death. Sullivan always thought I was responsible, and I guess I was, in a way. The whole thing just sickened me so much that I decided to transfer to internal affairs. Think about it, a good life, ruined for nothing except money. I kept all this quiet because I didn't want your friend to grow up thinking his father was dirty, but he can't seem to leave anything alone, and that Sullivan can't keep his mouth shut. This is how they are gonna repay me after all these years of sitting on the truth?" My father's fist banged on the table, and I've never seen him get so heated in a public place.

Somehow I still wasn't satisfied. "What about Raymond Morris? And the ex-detective who gave Monroe the folder?"

"Son, they caught Morris for killing a cop. The dead definitely can't testify so he had to pin it on someone else to save himself. Don't tell me you're gonna take the words of a convicted cop-killer over that of your father? He probably made enemies in prison that decided to get ride of him. About that ex-IAB detective, that was a damn shame. But you of all people should know we get death threats all the time, this could just be one that finally caught up with him." He put his hand on my shoulder "Brendan, I'm glad you came to me. Now that everything's laid out we can get it all cleared up. I'm sorry for you friend, but he's got to start perceiving things for the way they really are."

I didn't know what to say. There really can't be any doubt left. What was I thinking? "Dad, I'm sorry to barge in on you like this, but Davis's been giving me a hard time. Maybe you can talk to him, and in the mean time I should ride with someone else."

"Come on, son. I wouldn't have put you two together if I didn't think you could handle it."

His comment caught me off guard. "What do you mean? You put me with Davis? Did you hope that I'd come to you about what he told me?"

"Now you're getting paranoid. What did I tell you about politics? Keep your enemies close and your friends closer. From what I've heard from you he's your friend and you two seemed to work well together. A good partner is hard to come by, I was doing you a favor. I'm sure that everything will be fine again once I've had a chat with him and get him to finally see the light." He gestured to the waiter to bring some more food. "Now, son, you gotta eat and don't forget to come to dinner early tonight. Your mother's baking a feast. I have to go."

I watched him leave and felt relieved. Questioning my father's integrity was not something I enjoyed doing, even if he had an answer for everything. I watched him from the window, but something unusual caught my eye. His silver sedan followed from behind but he got into a black van that I've never seen before. I could just make out that someone was sitting in the front next to the driver's seat and that there was a huge dent on the car right below its left taillight. The snow was really blurry now and I didn't catch the plate number. _It's probably just one of my father's informants_. The thought dissipated from my mind as I scrambled through lunch. I was definitely going to be late for my shift.


	6. History repeats itself

Ch. 6 History repeats itself

I was running towards the station trying not to slip on the sidewalks. I really don't want to get on anyone's nerves for being late today. But just before I got to the station, a squad car cut me off and Sully got out.

"I'm warning you for just one time, so listen carefully. Stay out of Davis' business. Whatever we got going on doesn't concern you." Sully got into my face.

Just when he was about to turn I called out to him: "Hey Sullivan. I just talked to my Dad, and you know what? Whatever it is you're thinking, you're wrong."

Sully stopped dead in his tracks and ran towards me. Before I knew it he threw me and pinned me against the squad car. "Listen to me you little rat, I knew you'd run to daddy with everything, but Davis just won't listen to me. Let me make things clear. If anything remotely fishy happens to Ty, you better hope you killed me too because I will skin you alive."

At that moment, people burst out of the station to see what was going on. Lieutenant Swersky started yelling at Sully to get off of me and ordered Davis and I to leave right away.

I was really shaken as I got into the car. Sully's words were filled with such pure hatred, and he sounded so…sure of everything. I must have looked really pitiful because Davis actually spoke to me.

"Hey man, are you alright?"

"Yeah, sure. Sully's still got a lot muscles left. Who knew?" I joked.

Davis chuckled, "that he does…listen, about what I dropped on you yesterday…"

I interrupted him, "listening Davis, I don't mess with my Dad's business, and it's almost Christmas Eve, so let's not talk about it tonight." _Soon enough you'll find out the truth yourself_. I thought. I kind of felt sorry for him.

"Fair enough." He was eager to drop the subject. We rode along in a fragile truce until the fateful call came through.

"Central to 55-David, domestic disturbance on 13th and McArthur." (Author's note: never been to NYC, I had to make up the streets.)

"Man, that's almost 20 blocks away, why did they call us?" Davis groaned.

"The other units are probably tied up or something. Common, we'll just answer this one last call." I told him.

"Fine. 55-David to Central, we're on our way." Davis grumbled. "I hate domestic calls on Christmas Eve."

"It can't be that bad, probably just some Uncle Looney who drank too much eggnog and decided to climb the neighbor's chimney or something." I laughed.

"Maybe, let's hope so." Davis smiled despite himself.

The snow was getting worse and we were progressing a lot slower than I thought. I started to regret taking the call. At this rate there's no way I could get there and go to my mother's dinner on time. I decide to call her and tell her not to wait.

"Hello?" my mom's voice came through my cell phone.

"Hi mom it's me, Brendan. I'm really sorry but I might be a little late for dinner."

"Oh hi dear, it's alright. I was just about to call you myself. Your father's tied up at work as well. He's still at the bureau. He just called a few minutes ago and asked me to tell you not to wait, and can you please pick up some more Bordeaux at the end of your shift? He won't have time to get it before all the stores close tonight." My mom replied.

"Okay mom, I should be home soon. Bye."

By the time I finished the call we've already reached our destination, but there were no apartment buildings or houses in sight. All I could see around me were a little desolate park, some closed shops, a pay phone, and wait, thank heavens, an liquor store that was till open! Davis called in again to check on that location but we were definitely at the right spot.

"I don't believe it. We came all this way for a prank call." Davis was mad.

"Hey, maybe not for nothing. Let's call it a night. I really have to pick up some wine for my mother. Maybe I can still make it home on time." I got out and walked toward the liquor store. It was a tiny shop and only a handful of customers were left. I walked all the way to the back, where they usually keep the good stuff. I didn't have any hopes of finding high-quality wine, but really, the best of this place will have to do. As I made my purchase I could feel someone watching me. They train you at the academy to follow your gut instincts. I turned around but the man was almost gone, a blur moving towards the back of the store. I hurried outside to the car hugging three bottles and popped the trunk, Davis was already getting impatient in the driver's seat.

That's when it happened. Someone inside the store screamed, and the same man that was watching me ran out of the door, but this time he was wearing a mask. I froze for a second until I saw the gun in his hand and Davis in the driver's seat struggling with his seatbelt and opening the door.

Everything happened so fast. The man raised his gun and pointed it straight at Davis. Before I could even think, I ran towards Davis and tackled him to the ground. I barely felt myself hitting the pavement, but it was as if a few heavy blows have knocked all the wind out of me. As I lay on the ground I could see Davis firing back and hitting the guy in the shoulder. He fell motionless in the middle of the street. Davis turned me over and called for back up. "55-David to Central, shots fired at 13th and McArthur, I repeat, officer down. Send and ambulance now!"

But the worst wasn't over, no. As I struggled to breathe and keep my eyes open, the last thing I saw was a car racing down the street out of nowhere. It swerved and ran over the gunman and sped off into the night, leaving nothing but a torrent of snowflakes in its trail.


	7. Realization

Chapter 7. Realization

I didn't know how long I was out but they definitely gave me a lot of painkillers. I never thought that getting shot at would be this painful, even if the vest took most of the damage. In my slumber I could hear a huge commotion outside in the ER.

"Davis, was the hell happened? Someone idiot working the scene told me there was a robbery, but what were you doing at the liquor store in the first place? It's almost outside of our patrol area!" Sully blazed into the ER.

"We got a bogus domestic call and ended up nearby. Finney had to get some wine for his mom and everything just happened so fast." Davis sounded distressed.

"What? There was a bogus call and you ended up there because of _Finney_? That son of a bitch, where is he?" Sully yelled. I heard sounds of struggle, but Davis must have held him back. "What are you doing, Davis. Don't you see that it's just too much of a coincidence?"

"No, I don't, Sully. I know what you're thinking, but Finney took three bullets for me. One of them went through his shoulder and he was lucky it only touched muscle . So you can cut him some slack."

There was a brief silence after that. _So that's why it hurts so much._ I thought, but deep down I knew that what hurt more were the things I wish I didn't know. I saw the car. It was a black van, and there was a dent below the left taillight.

The door cracked open and Grace came in. She sat down next to me and took my hand in hers.

"Hi Brendan." Her eyes were red. "Don't you ever dare do this again."

"Do what?" I squeezed her hand.

"Get shot. I don't think I can handle it a second time. I think after today I'll always be afraid when I answer another call. I can't take it if I have to work on you again." Her voice is breaking up and it hurts me so much to see her like this, but I have no energy left to comfort her, not tonight.

"I promise I won't do it again, but I need your help." I asked her. "Did you call my family yet?"

"No. I don't think so. Do you want me to?"

"No, Grace. I don't want my mom any my sister to worry. I really have to get out of here right now. Came you help me get dressed and call a taxi?" I begged her.

"Brendan, are you crazy? You lost a lot of blood, at least stay for the night. I'll get your family here and explain to them that you're fine." She wasn't going to let this one go.

I sighed. "Please Grace, this is not me being stupid or macho. I really have to be somewhere right now. Help me get out of here, it's important. And Grace, I need an hour of head start and then I want you to tell Davis and Sully I went to my father's office."

Grace looked into my eyes, she must have saw something there, because for once, she didn't argue with me. She helped me get pass the other cops to another exit. It took more work to convince her that she couldn't come with me, but finally she gave in. "Be careful Brendan, and come back right way after you've seen him." She whispered in my ear. That was the moment I realized I loved her, but what would she think of me when the truth came out? I shuddered at the thought.


	8. Confrontation

Chapter 8: Confrontation

I've only been the IAB headquarters a handful of times, and most of those visits were back when I was only a child. Most cops seem to hate the place. It was as if anyone that walked through the door was tinted one way or another. It's not a tall building but tonight it looked more menacing than usual. A giant monster made of snow. I got out of the taxi and walked a little unsteadily towards the gate. The guard must have thought I was drunk because he approached me tentatively. "Go home, kid, the building is closed." The guard warned me.

I showed him my badge. "My father's Captain Finney, and he's still working in his office. My mom's cooked a big dinner and getting really pissed. I have to get him to come home soon."

The guard went to a phone and dialed, when he put the phone down he walked over. "His office is on the top floor. The elevator is to your left."

I stood in front of his office, and felt dizzy. I was not afraid. All I felt was a void and numbness. I pushed the door open without knocking. My father turned around in his chair and seemed shocked.

"Brendan, why aren't you home? My god, what happened to you. You're pale as a sheet." He stood up and looked genuinely surprised.

"I guess you haven't heard yet. Or maybe they haven't reported back to you because they really screwed it up this time and they are afraid of you." I stated calmly.

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"You should be relieved, Dad. Davis is still alive." I blurted it out. "We were at the liquor store. The robbery went off at the exact right time, and I took a bullet for him."

My father was speechless for a while, and I could see I've unnerved him a little. "Well, I'm glad to hear that he's okay. What about you?" He walked towards me, but I backed away. "I'm proud of you son, you're a hero. I always knew you'd become one, just not this soon." He seemed a little unsteady now, maybe even more so than me.

"I know everything, Dad. The bogus call, you used me to set Davis up. Plus I saw the car. A black Ford 2000 minivan, with a huge dent on the back. I've got Davis running the license plates right now. If your thugs haven't reported back to you now, they're probably on the run. I don't know, shooting the boss' only son can't possible go over well with you. With this snowstorm many interstate highways are blocked, so they couldn't have gotten far. They'll probably get picked up before long. I think you already know what they will say, Dad, so don't bother deny it." I can feel my strength leaving me, but I had to go on bluffing. But somewhere deep down inside I still hoped that he would go on denying everything.

Only he didn't. "They shot you…my god, they could have killed you," he mumbled. "I knew I shouldn't have trusted those idiots…"

And everything's over in a second. My whole life, my whole belief system collapsed, they were all based on lies.

He stood up suddenly. "I can't talk about it here. The office maybe bugged. You think you know everything, don't you? Come up with me and I'll tell you everything you want to know."

He headed out the door towards the stairs leading to the roof. I followed him, wincing now that the painkillers have started to wear off. It was even colder than before and I could hardly see him in a flurry of snowflakes. I knew I should have stopped him then and there and arrested him, but he seemed so old all of a sudden and I wanted desperately to know the reason behind all this madness. I needed to know


	9. Love thy father

Chapter 9: Love thy father

"You haven't told anyone about what you know. Am I right?" My father's voice was calmer now. "You're good, son, almost caught me off guard. But if you had the license numbers and told the others about my involvement they wouldn't have let you come here all by yourself for fear that you'd tip me off." He was pacing back and forth on the snow. "That's all right, you're my son and I've always known you've got good instincts."

"Why?" I called out to him. "Did you kill Davis's father?"

"He was going to IAB to confess about us taking cuts from the drug dealers. I couldn't let that happen."

"So you were dirty? It was all for money then. What? He just grew a conscience all of a sudden?" I demanded.

His back was still towards me. "No, we all wanted the same thing- the best for our kids. Ty wanted his boy to attend law school and there was no way our salary could have paid for it. I was the one who convinced him he needed more money from the side to support his two families, but Ty's had doubts about what we were doing all along. One day he just hit the final straw, I guess."

"What happened?"

My father turned and looked at me in my eyes. "It was the day his boy told him he wanted to become a cop and be just like him." He paused for a while. "I did what I had to do, but I was haunted for all these years. I gave up all that illegal operations 20 years ago. I've never taken any money that didn't belong to me since. But I guess the past always catches up to you sooner or later." He lighted up a cigarette.

"That's no excuse for murder, Dad."

"I didn't want to do it, but one thing led to another, and you end up committing ten others crimes to cover up for one, and at the end you just lose count." He sounded almost sorry.

"You're gonna have to turn yourself in, Dad. Make things right for once." My voice was steady and decided.

He laughed hysterically. "Oh, Brendan, you're so naïve. What would my enemies say when they find out? Huh? They would crucify me. _Captain of IAB, a dirty cop? A murderer? _ Oh, the irony of it! Brendan, think of your own career. If think your life's tough now, what would your colleagues say after this? _Your_ future will be tinted forever as well. I worked so hard for you. I put you in the best schools, got you through the academy. Why do you think I assigned you the 55? It's a tough precinct where you'll see lots of action. Bide your time there for a few years, get a few good collars, make detective before you're thirty, and the sky is the limit for you. Are you going to throw it all away?"

I shook my head. "You know what Dad? Don't make this about me. Whatever you did was for your own greed, pride and ambition! God, you're such a hypocrite. Whatever happened to helping the needy and the weak? What happened to not exploiting those we vow to protect and serve?"

He laughed to himself, "You remembered all that?"

"I remembered everything you taught me. I didn't want _anything_ from you except for you to be proud. I looked up to you Dad. I…I loved you." I couldn't tell if it was tears or melted snow on my face anymore. "Now I know everything's been a lie. If this is what it means to be a cop then I don't care if I never become one again!"

His face turned pale and his voice contorted in a painful way. "I'm so sorry to disappoint you, son. But you've gotta help me. I'm begging you. Nobody else has to know. I'll, I'll resign and retire. Let me end my career with some dignity. Please. Doesn't 20 years of honest work make up for a few mistakes? "

"Dad, just save it. I would always know and I can't live with that. Besides, you're almost out of time." I looked at my watch. It was midnight. "Davis and Sully will be here soon."

"You ratted me out?" he yelled. "You'd put your own father in jail?"

"I wanted to give you time to confess and turn yourself in" I pleaded, "and I wasn't sure I'd have the courage to bring you in myself."

All of a sudden he had the looks of a cornered animal. He reached into his suit pocket and pulled out a gun.

He raised it slowly. "I'm sorry son, call me a coward, but I can't go to jail. Never! I don't want to hurt you, so let me ask you one more time. Will you help me? Please? You know it would break your mother and Jenny's heart if anything happens to either of us." His whole body started shaking.

I couldn't believe it and I didn't care about anything anymore. "You know what? Go ahead." I dared him. "What is one more murder compared to 10, right Dad? Can you still tell yourself now that you did everything for me?"

He started to approach me and suddenly looked very sad. "I'm so sorry for everything, Brendan. But at least I did one thing right, didn't I? You turned out to be a better man than I ever was. Forgive me son."

He pulled the trigger.


	10. The Beginning of the End

Chapter 10: The Beginning of the End

The gunshot rings in my ears and almost deafens me. A sharp pain rips through my heart like I've never experienced before. I drop to my knees, unable to move another fiber in my body. I try not to look, but there's so much blood in front of my eyes, warm and flowing and gushing, melting a pattern in the glittering, pure blanket of snow covering the rooftop. Time seems to have stopped and I can't quite catch my breath, but the pain is more than physical, because the man who has just pulled the trigger is someone I've feared and loved and revered my entire life.

"Finney! Fin, are you alright?" Davis' voice is drifting my way from the stairs. Even though my senses are numbing me, I can hear Sully on the radio, "Central, this is 55- Charlie, shots fired on the roof of IAB headquarters, requesting backup now!" He sounds almost out of breath. _It's too late,_ I thought, _and it's not suppose to end like this_…

When they finally reached the roof and saw the scene they stopped dead in their tracks. What they saw was me looking virtually paralyzed with shock and my father lying motionless on the ground, the gun fell just beside his outstretched hand.

"Oh my god." Davis whispered softly.

Sully came towards me and tried to hold me up. "What happened, Finney? Are you hurt? Just hanging there, Carlos and Grace are right behind us."

"He confessed." My voice was barely audible, "to everything. I'm sorry, Davis."

Davis looked at me gravely. "It's okay, Fin, it's not your fault."

Carlos was soon on the scene and raced toward the body- my great, proud, and above all, flawed father who loved me in his own twisted way. Carlos didn't have to say anything. I knew he was already gone.

It finally stopped snowing and I could see everything clearly now, and what I saw was Grace. I pulled myself up and she ran towards me. I didn't mind the pain anymore. All I wanted to do was to hold her and never let go.

The end, finally.

This is my first story, and I hope you enjoyed it. I've planned this ending since the beginning and I hope you weren't able to guess it, but you should know I'd never kill Finney.

Feedback and advice are more than welcome, so please, please, please review.


End file.
